The present invention relates to a tile holding device for presetting tiles or tile units on the finishing side of a form panel for preparing precast concrete panels or on the inner side of a form panel for pouring concrete at the site of construction so as to set the tiles in place simultaneously with the pouring of concrete.
Conventionally lattice-like rubber joint members or rubber joint frames are used for holding tiles by absorbing dimensional errors of the tiles when presetting the tiles. However, although the rubber joint member or frame can absorb the dimensional errors of tiles to hold them if the errors are within the elastic limit of the member or the frame, it is impossible to hold the tiles because a clearance occurs between the tile and the joint member or frame, or it is difficult to fit the tiles into the frame smoothly and efficiently, when the errors are beyond the elastic limit.
The main object of the present invention, which has overcome the above problem, is to provide a tile holding device by which tiles can be held to a form panel properly even when involving dimensional errors and which assures an efficient tile setting operation.
Throughout the specification and appended claims, the inward-outward relation is based on FIG. 2; the direction from the form panel toward the tiles in the drawing, i.e., the rightward direction in this drawing, is referred to as "inward," and the direction opposite thereto is referred to as "outward."